Here For You
by The Ablazing Arrow
Summary: An entry for Sakura Blossom Storm's "Of Love and Fanfiction". Sierra has one last chance to tell Cody how she feels before his wedding. Will she fail? Will she succeed? Read to find out.


**My first fanfic for the "Of Love and Fanfiction" challenge featuring:**

**Coderra!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the TDI/A/WT characters. I am writing this for fun. No profits are being made out of this. The series never happened.**

**~0~0~**

**Here for You**

"Sierra, how do I look? Is my hair messed up? Did she leave? Is _he_ here?" asked a nervous twenty-five year old Cody Anderson, who was struggling to tie his bow tie. He was dressed in a suit, well, if you could call it that. Skulls lined around the arms, his pants looked too big, and his bow tie looked like a monkey had done the work. But it didn't matter what he wore, thought Sierra, he is the perfect groom for any wedding.

"Cody, calm down! Your bride is in her room and getting ready, there's no sign of _him_ anywhere, and let me fix your hair and your tie." Sierra took a step in front of him and started fixing his slightly messy hair.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Now hold still so that I can fix your hair." She pulled out a comb and gently straightened it.

"Sorry, it's just that I am really nervous. He might try to win her back today, though." Sierra noticed how sweaty he looked.

She sighed. "Duncan may be really messed up, but I guarantee that he won't ruin the wedding today." _I will…_

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's kind of dealing with this crazy stalker named Jamie or Jasmine or something. She's worse than me!"

"Oh." He responded. "But the thing is, you matured and moved on."

_If only you knew._ "Right, hehe, and now I am your best friend. Okay, let me fix that little bow tie of yours."

It was true. After another rejection from Cody, Sierra had decided it was finally time to move on with her life when she reached seventeen. Many had thought she had gone even madder than before, but she was serious. A few weeks had passed when Cody finally apologized. The damage was done, though. She hadn't forgiven him. He even asked her to dinner as a sincere apology, but she denied.

Time passed slowly after that. Cody started hanging out with her more to try to find out what was truly wrong with her, yet gave up. He began to take her to movies and dinners as not an admission of guilt, but because he wanted to know more about her. They knew each other since they were in kindergarten. Most of those memories consisted of him running away from her.

~0~0~

_Six-year old-Sierra chased young Cody for the hundredth time on the soccer field. It had become a regular routine for the two. Wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, go outside for recess, get chased by Sierra, go inside, eat lunch, go outside for second recess, get chases by Sierra again, then go home. "Cody, come back! I know what our sixteen kid's names will be! They will be Benny, Violet, Cameron..."_

"_Do you think she will give him cooties?" Trent asked._

_Geoff shrugged. "I dunno, but girls are really icky!"_

~0~0~

But that was the past. It was the future, and they were now best friends.

It had taken a lot of time, two years in fact, when she finally forgave him. The hatred that filled her in that time was soon gone, and she started feeling bubbly around him. Before she knew it, she was starting to fall for him all over again. When they were kids, she acted like a fan girl for a contestant on a reality show.

This time was much deeper.

~0~0~

"_I have to tell him."_ _A twenty-one-year-old Sierra scolded herself. She had been sitting on her bed with the phone_ _beside her. It was ten o'clock at night, but she new he would be awake playing video games. "It's decided, then."_

_Before she could even pick it up, it began ringing. Sierra instinctively reaches for it and asked, "Hello?"_

"_Sierra! I have something important to tell you!"_

_Her heart swelled into her chest. She felt like she couldn't breathe no matter how hard she tried. "Me too! But you go first Cody."_

"_She kissed me, Sierra. She came over and actually kissed me! We're going out on Thursday, isn't that great?"_

"_W-Who?"_

"_Gwen, of course!"_

~0~0~

Gwen Abbot was dating Cody Anderson, possibly one of the worse things that could have happen other than Cody dieing. Sierra felt like Gwen was playing with Cody; a cat and mouse game was more like it. Cody had always said how much he was in love with her and would go on about that for hours.

Sierra didn't know how to feel or what to do. Should she cry? Should she push him away again? Should she break Gwen's neck?

~0~0~

"_Th-that's great," Warm tears welled up in her eyes. They threatened to spill out at any given moment. "I'm so happy for you."_

~0~0~

Those years of not forgiving him were the worst of her life. If she were to do that again, it would be a horrible mistake. She came to the conclusion that if someone were to make Cody truly happy, it should be the person he was in love with. Sierra tried to support him in the relationship, she truly did.

It was exactly three months ago when he announce the wedding. Others around her were very happy for them. But for Sierra, anger had struck her like a lightning bolt.

~0~0~

"_We're getting married!" Cody held out his hand, which the fourth finger had a shiny wedding ring. Sierra nearly choked on her drink._

"_Really?" Anger built inside._

_"Yes. There is something else too."_

"_What is it?"_

"_We want you to be the maid of honor."_

~0~0~

Sierra accepted the offer to make her Cody happy. She regretted it because now she was going to finally tell Cody how she felt about him. It was now or never.

"Thanks Sierra. This tie was annoying me."

"Cody,"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"There is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

Sierra couldn't find the words. What she did next was a bold move. She grabbed his jacket and planted a powerful kiss on his lips. When she pulled away after a few moments, she wasn't surprised his eyes were wide with shock.

"I was there for you when your close uncle died. I was there for you when you were bored and needed someone to talk to. I was there for you when you wanted to go to the science museums or conventions if Noah or Harold were sick. I was there for you in those failed relationships. I was there for you when you announced that you and Gwen were dating. I was there for you when you said that the two of you were getting married. During all those times, I put on a fake smile and played along with it. You didn't know that I was in love with you."

"Sierra, I-"

"I'm not finished." She snapped. He silently nodded. "I know how you feel about Gwen and I just wanted to tell you that I don't plan on breaking your marriage. If you're happy, I'm happy." Sierra held in the tears and went on, "I will always be here for you. But I can't be your maid in honor. I'm sorry."

She turned to head out, but Cody stepped in front of her. "Wait, don't I get a say in this?"

"No." With that hanging in the air, she left.

~0~0~

Hours passed when she said that. She was sitting on the couch sobbing and eating a rather large tub of ice cream. If Cody were to have come for her, then he would be here right now.

"He hates you," she told herself, "He specifically picked you so you wouldn't screw up, but you did."

Her sobbing grew louder. It grew to the point that she didn't even hear her door open.

"Sierra?"

She stopped. Sierra could recognize that voice anywhere. "C-Cody?"

He came into view. "Hey," he said softly, "You look like a mess."

"Geez, thanks for the compliment."

Cody smiled slightly, but frowned. He sat next to her and wiped a tear away. "Aren't you suppose to be at your honeymoon?" she asked him.

"Nah, the wedding got called off." Sierra could feel her heart skip a beat and excitement run through her body.

"Why?"

His frown turned into a grin, making the cute gap in his teeth noticeable. "I'll show you." He leaned over and kissed her. Cody pulled away and chuckled as he heard her disappointed pout. "Sorry for not showing up earlier. I was just thinking."

Sierra asked, "About what?"

"That I will always be here for you."


End file.
